Vincent (Over the Hedge)
Vincent is the main antagonist of Over the Hedge. He is RJ's arch-nemesis and former best friend. Biography Beginnings It is unknown how RJ and Vincent became friends in the first place, but they had known each other during their time in the woods. ''Over the Hedge Coming Soon... Over the Hedge: The Video Game After Vincent is caught by the Depelter Turbo, he doesn't get taken away by Animal Control, but is still left without his fur. Later, RJ plans to go to his cave to steal his satellite dish and brings the whole gang with him. He is pretty sure Vincent isn't there and assures the gang so; however, as he goes to steal the satellite dish, Vincent (whose fur has now apparently grown back) appears from behind his food stack with a brainwash-helmet and tries to eat the "annoying raccoon". After a fierce battle, RJ and the gang are able to knock off Vincent's helmet. Vincent regains consciousness and wonders what RJ is doing there. Verne convinces Vincent to help them on their missions so he can take revenge on Dwayne (who was recently fired by Gladys after failing to kill the animals) and redeem himself. Vincent accepts and he joins the gang. Afterwards, he is seen in the Outdoor Woods watching films with the porcupines. When the animals return to the woods with Gladys' PDA, Vincent is holding off the brainwashed animals in defense of the others. At the end of the game, Vincent is enjoying the victory party with everyone else, having finally come at peace with them. Bee Movie In ''Bee Movie, Vincent makes a non-speaking cameo appearance in court. Personality Vincent is a mean, short-tempered, greedy, abusive, and nasty bear who likes to sleep and believes that selfishness will take him far, and he even proudly tells RJ he is going to be like him someday; however, this proves to be wrong as RJ instead uses the wagon of food to help his friends, thus rightfully betraying Vincent and making himself a better person. In the video game, Vincent manages to redeem himself and ends up living with RJ and his best friends as a new member of the family. Trivia * Vincent is constantly believed to be the secondary and tertiary antagonist of the film. However, this isn't true as Vincent is the one who drives the plot of the film, constantly stresses RJ out while he is with the gang, and has more malicious traits. * In the film, Vincent was taken away by animal control and remained the animals' enemy. However, in the video game adaption of the film, Vincent stayed in the Outdoor Woods and redeemed himself, thus becoming the animals' new friend and a new family member. * Vincent made a non-speaking cameo appearance in Bee Movie when he was in the courtroom. * His praise towards RJ near to the film's climax wherein he compliments him on his deceitfulness to get what he desires (methods he frequently employed himself) was added into the film by the directors to justify Vincent's status as a villain since, for all his viciousness, he wasn't an especially villainous figure, only trying to survive as he had worked personally to acquire his necessitates and was perfectly reasonable to negotiate a settlement with RJ after he both greedily and unnecessarily tried to take and accidentally caused the destruction of what was rightfully the bear's. To avoid having portrayed Vincent as too sympathetic to audiences, it was added that he manipulated, betrayed, and even murdered his best friends to fulfill his needs and takes a remorseless pride in his cruelty. * Vincent is the complete opposite of RJ: RJ is a former selfish con-artist, but he really cares for his best friends and gets a chance to redeem himself. On the other hand, Vincent is a greedy control freak who never redeemed himself and only wanted to get his food back, even if it meant killing RJ and his best friends, and he ended up getting captured later on and sent to the Rocky Mountains. Gallery Over the Hedge Vincent Asleep.png Char 25380.jpg Vincent OTH.jpg|Vincent with Gladys and Dwayne in Gladys' backyard Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Bears Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Predator Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Killjoy Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Sociopaths Category:Xenophobes Category:Deal Makers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Faux Affably Evil